The TRUE Dovahkiin
by d0v4hk11n117
Summary: This is my first story so don't hate me for changing QUITE a bit of Elder Scrolls and Godzilla lore. I'm essentially trying to make Godzilla out as the first Dragonborn, but was not what Akatosh was expecting. Also fem Alduin, for reasons I'll explain later.
1. The Origin of a King (part 1)

The TRUE Dragonborn

 **AN(this is my first story so don't hate me for changing quite a bit of lore for both Goji, and the Elder Scrolls. I've had this story on my mind for a few years now and I've finally decided to write it. Also I'm adding a few other Kaiju from the Godzilla mythos to the story. As well as changing the entirety of the elder scrolls history. The way I plan on doing this is by having the main character an OOC Goji be around for all of the events in Elder Scroll history, and you might ask how did Goji live through every event in Elder Scroll history? I'll explain this further into the story in the "modern" Elder Scroll time period, Goji himself will draw upon an ancient magick type that in the time of Alduin's return has been lost for thousands of years. Also note that I'm drawing upon the roots of Godzilla history to explain WHY Goji acts the way he will in the story, for those who don't know Godzilla was originally portrayed as a child of the atomic age that should have died when he was exposed to the extreme levels of radiation from the hydrogen bombs that mutated him into the monster we all know and love. His full origin in this story will be explained in a later chapter of this story and I will flesh out his origin with great detail in the sense that he was never meant to survive but against all odds he not only survived but conquered. You get the general idea, but I don't plan on making Goji over powered, he will just be really strong. Though he won't use his atomic breath unless he knows that he has no other options when battling an opponent, though he will hold a resentment of humanity like Godzilla, he will learn to not judge a single person because of the actions of the whole species. For most of the story Goji will travel alone save for a few allies he has made in his long life. Goji's atomic breath won't actually be radioactive, rather it will be pure magick energy so strong that it can harm even the strongest of wizards when utilized. Though Goji's natural magic will be A LOT more concentrated than most magic users his power won't harm others who are around him for extended periods of time as to why I'll explain this in a later chapter. He will also will be more animalistic as since Goji will be more monster than man at first. Also Alduin will be female in this story for reasons I will explain later.)**

Prologue

The Mythic Era

In the olden days of eons long since passed there was the tale of the Dragonborn one who was said to be able to permanently slay dragons by absorbing their souls. Though most have said that the Dragonborn looked like a mortal with the blood and soul of a dragon, the first Dragonborn was not what he was prophesied to be. He was the first attempt by Akatosh to create a way for mortals to stand against his daughter Alduin-the world-eater. Though his plan was ruined by the Daedric Prince Merhunes Dagon, who sought to create a true champion for his domain of Oblivion on Nirn. When the child was born his parents thought him a Monster and the child was abused by his parents who continually beat him while calling him a freak of nature and as time passed the child resigned himself to this fate thinking that he could never get away. That is until his village was sacked by dragons under the order of the world-eater herself, but what should have been his end, became his salvation. For you see a certain dragon found the boy in the ashes of his home seemingly dead, but just barely alive. The dragon sensed the ancient power within the child, and hesitated, he spoke to the child thinking that he was wrong until the child rose from the ashes. What the dragon saw startled him, he recalled a tale from his youth, a mortal with the guise of a monster that bore the soul of a dovah, the dragon introduced himself as Paarthurnax. He asked the boy"Where are your parents? Kiir like yourself normally stay with them, do they not?" The child said"What parents? All I've ever known is pain, and suffering from those monsters!!!". Paarthurnax was shocked to hear this, in his mind any joore that were blessed to bear a child with the Dragonblood would raise the child with no sort of abuse, but as he thought on he realized that the boy would need someone to look after him. As Paarthurnax wondered what he would do with the boy, the child charged him with the intention of hurting the dragon, though he didn't expect the dragon to start laughing out of amusement, as Paarthurnax had faced many mortals in his life he had never been assaulted by a young mortal. That alone drove the child into a frenzy trying to make the dragon bleed for insulting him, though the child was small, Paarthurnax was quite surprised by the child's strength. Paarthurnax soon realized that the child didn't look like a normal joore kiir, he looked like a young dovah. Though there were very noticeable differences, the child stood on two legs like most mortals, but he was covered in smooth charcoal gray scales, and had bone white claws on his hands and feet. Though he also had spike like protrusions on his back, that were colored in the same bone white as his claws, the most startling feature of the child was his head. The child's head was shaped like a dovah's but lacked the horns on the back of his skull, and his snout was more box shaped, though his teeth were sharper than most young dov. Paarthurnax could easily sense the dragon soul within the child and was certain that the child was a Dragonborn, and he recalled the orders of his Thuri Alduin, those orders being if any dov were to encounter a Dragonborn they were to kill them without hesitation for a Dragonborn could permanently kill any dov. Though Paarthurnax could not bring himself to strike the child because of what he saw in the child's eyes, for the most part they were colored in a pitch black where the white was normally at in a joores eyes but their colorization was a burning orange that reminded the dov of Alduin herself. Though the fire that blazed within was unfamiliar to the old dov, he could practically feel the anger and resentment rolling of the child in nearly suffocating waves.

As time passed the boy grew tired and eventually collapsed from exhaustion, as the child fell into unconscious, Paarthurnax felt the need to protect the kiir from Alduin's wrath. Though Paarthurnax was uncertain of how to handle the situation, he was in luck for his father Akatosh came to his aid. Akatosh looked upon his children and said"Why do you worry my child?", Paarthurnax responded" I am not sure what to do with the kiir Bormah, I know he is Dovahkiin, but he is too young to battle my Zeymahe Alduin ". Akatosh looked confused at first until he looked upon the child, then he roared in rage"What is that ABOMINATION!!! That is not the destined one is it!?!??", Paarthurnax grew concerned for the child's wellbeing and countered his father by saying"Why is the kiir an abomination Bormah? The child has the dragon blood flowing through his veins, though he doesn't yet know of the Thu'um, I believe his voice could very well rival that of Alduin herself when the child is older". Akatosh thought on Paarthurnax's words for a moment, he finally said"Very well my son if you wish to let the kiir live I will let you look after the child, but you realize his blood is tainted by Dagon's influence?", "Yes Bormah I could feel the darkness clinging to him when I found the child. Though I could also sense a great pain inside of his heart, I believe his bearers abused him because of his appearance" Paarthurnax said. At this Akatosh bristled in anger and he roared in anguish for the child. Suddenly in a flash of light and the boom of thunder a Daedra appeared, though it was not Merhunes Dagon himself rather one of his trusted servant a Daedra called Zruymaeus who had come on Dagon's behalf.

Zruymaeus had come on his lord's behest to explain the rest of the child's origin, though in truth Zruymaeus didn't really understand the accursed child at least in his master's words, but Zruymaeus did as his master told him to and provided Akatosh with the answers he sought. Though the child was nameless when he was saved Paarthurnax decided that the boy needed a name and so he gave him the name Gojira which in the dragon tongue meant conquerer of death and so our heroes journey had begun a journey that would see him rise beyond those who had cursed his name.


	2. The journey begins somewhat

The TRUE Dovahkiin

Whelp here's chapter 2 for those who have made it this far, cause honestly I don't know how many people would actually like what I'm doing here… BUT I'm not gonna give up yet. I am also planning on adding Mothra to the story to act as a possible love interest in the story, but I'm not sure where to put that in the story. Also I forgot to put this in the last chapter but I don't own anyone from the Godzilla mythos, and I don't own anything or anyone from the Elder Scrolls.

1st Era 251 The Throat of the World Skyrim

As time went on the newly named Gojira grew ever stronger, eventually he grew bored of Paarthurnax's teachings of peace through meditation. The young Dragonborn had gained a thirst for adventure and so he confronted his adoptive father about his desire to travel the world, and see how the world had advanced since the fall of Alduin. So on a bright morning he asked" _Father may I travel the world to see how things have progressed since Her fall?_ " (The words in italics are dragon speak)Paarthurnax answered" _How do you plan to conceal your appearance from the mortals?_ "" _Simple I will simply watch the mortals from the safety of the trees and shrubs that line the walls of their settlements._ "Gojira retorted. Paarthurnax seemed to adopt a thoughtful expression for a moment till he asked" _But what if a mortal happens upon you in the wilds? What would you do my son?_ "" _I would kill them to protect my identity!_ " said Gojira without thinking. " _But what if they are important to them? What if the mortals sent search party's to find the mortal you killed?!?_ " Paarthurnax roared frustration. Gojira thought about what his father said for a week, and when he had come up with a plan to stop any sort of complications from occurring he confronted Paarthurnax once more. When Paarthurnax was told of his child's ploy to watch from the shadows and not interfere with the mortals he gave Gojira his blessing to travel the world. He still worried for him, but it had been almost a century since Paarthurnax took him under his wing, and in that time the child had grown into a strong creature. Though his longevity was up in the air as to how long Gojira would live since he was somewhat mortal, even though Mehrunes had tampered with the child's conception Gojira seemed far closer to the flow of time like a true Dovah.

As time passed Gojira saw the birth of the Allesian empire, and its subsequent fall after the so called "Dragonborn" emperors fell out of favor. As time passed he saw a many great things that even the wisest of scholars missed, and fought the strongest of beasts that only the mightiest of warriors would challenge. Though from time to time Gojira would make a mistake and let himself be glimpsed by the mortals that HATED him for his resemblance to the fallen dragon empress Alduin, and when he made a mistake he was forced to flee into the most inhospitable regions of the continent of Tamriel until his pursuers gave up their chase. Though in his travels he kept hearing of a moth goddess that seemed to have power that rivaled the Aedra and Daedra, but seemed to be far more kind to the mortals than either group. Though he never really tried to find her, he kept hearing about this Mothra in his travels, Gojira was never able to track the rumors to their source he kept an eye out for anything that could point him in the right direction. Though as time passed Gojira heard less and less about the enigmatic moth goddess and he thought that the mortals had simply made up the tale. That is until the day that he met the goddess Mothra in the most unlikely and unforgettable way possible.

2nd Era 246 southern tip of Elsweyr

Gojira had been hunting a herd of buffalo and had been on their trail for days when he had been captured by a group of bandits who had caught him unawares. When Gojira woke he grew enraged by his incompetence and he went to break his bindings only to find that he was bound in a silk like substance that was harder than steel. Unfortunately for Gojira he couldn't break his binds, but his struggles found him the attention of the cells other occupant, a giant moth like creature who was colored in white, black, orange, and yellow all over their body. The creature looked upon Gojira and spoke in a feminine voice asking" _Are you alright_?". Gojira was puzzled'How does she know how to speak in the dragon tongue?!?!', so he answered her"I am fine, but how can you speak in this tongue?". She replied" _I've been around for a long time, and in my time I've learned many things, such as speaking this language. By the way my name is Mothra"_. Gojira was awestruck for a moment until he realized that he and Mothra were not alone, Gojira spotted a bandit walking towards their cell and seemed to be armed with a darkish metal blade. Gojira recognized the blade to be a Daedric sword, one of the few weapons able to pierce his hide with little difficulty. Though Gojira wasn't scared, he did grow cautious of the bandit, said brigand made his way over to the cell and he said" So this is what the mighty **_Godzilla_** looks like huh?""I suppose you have a reason to capture me Joore?" Gojira growled in response. Said bandit seemed shocked that the "supposed beast king" was speaking in the human language. The bandit asked" How the hell do you speak this language?!?!""Simple my father taught me how… you seem surprised that I speak at all, don't you Joore". The bandit adopted a thoughtful expression for a moment and said" No I honestly didn't expect you to speak at all, my boss told me and my friends that BOTH of you spoke at all, yet I've heard her sing a song or two and this conversation has proved to me that you both have a sense of humanity". Gojira seemed thoughtful for a little while, but he spoke again"Why do you have that sword?"" My boss ordered me to kill the both of you…. But I'm not going to kill you guys!". Gojira was shocked and asked"Why?", the bandit's reply was simply" It's the right thing to do". Mothra then asked" What will you do then?", the bandit said"Simple I'm going to set you two free!", Gojira was once again shocked by this mortals words and he asked" What will you do Joore? How will you survive your masters wrath?". The bandit looked upon him and said" I might die, but if I do I won't die with a guilty conscience weighing my soul in the afterlife""Wait what is your name Joore?" Gojira asked."My name is Martin, Martin Tullias" he said,"Why do you ask?". Gojira smirked and said" So that I know who saved me from death", Martin smiled at that and opened the door to the cell and came forward and cut Gojira's bindings and freed Mothra from her chains and told them how to leave the bandits hideout without attracting attention. Gojira gave Martin a smile and said his farewells, and Mothra said hers as they left the bandits hideout she gave Gojira a look that said she wanted to talk to him. Though Gojira knew she would wait until he was ready to speak to her, so for now he focused on finding a safe place to set up camp for the night, then he would confront Mothra.

 **There we go another chapter down the hatch. Leave a review cause this is my first story so I need some help.**


	3. Answers and More Questions

The TRUE Dovahkiin

 **Sorry that I haven't posted anything for a bit, but I'm not good at writing emotional stuff. Though Imma give it my best shot. In this chapter we're going to find out a bit more of Godzilla's past, and see the introduction of something new and we could see the beginning of a possible romance? I'm not sure where to start on the whole romance angle. If anyone would like to see a romance between Goji, and any of the FEMALE Kaiju please message me so that I ha some clue. In any case ENJOY the newest installment of The TRUE Dovahkiin!!!**

2nd Era 246 an isolated oasis in Elsweyr

When Gojira had finished setting up their camp Mothra looked at him and asked" Are you well young warrior?", Gojira looked at her with narrowed eyes and said" I'm well enough, but why do follow me? You're a literal goddess you don't have to demean yourself by traveling with a beast like myself". Mothra seemed shocked that Gojira would refer to himself as a beast, though Mothra saw him a warrior and said" I see no beast, I see a troubled warrior trying to carve his way through life's many hardships", "Am I supposed to be flattered or insulted? When I look at myself I see a monster who is undeserving of love, and should have perished long ago". Mothra gave Gojira a sad look, one that only showed a small portion of her sorrow, she asked" Why do you believe that young one? Why do you think you are a monster? I am honest when I say you are a warrior, but you say you are not".

Gojira thought about that for a long time, long enough that he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep, but when he looked around he saw his old home, and when he turned Gojira saw his parents. One of the few things that he feared, and the only one that could drain Gojira of his will to fight, as far as he knew he had had these nightmares for almost three hundred years now. So to Gojira this was nothing new, though when his parents turned around Gojira was horrified to see them holding a small version of Mothra, her wings torn and broken, her once bright sapphire eyes had dulled considerably though they seemed to flicker like a dying fire. When Gojira's father spoke he sounded as if he was underwater, his words not able to be understood, though he seemed insulting him. Then to Gojira's horror he drew a knife and turned to Gojira's mother who had been holding Mothra and went to stab the young looking goddess, but before he could harm Mothra further Gojira found himself in the way of the blade. But to his shock when the blade struck his hide it shattered like glass rather than carving a chunk out of him, but suddenly Gojira felt a great pressure building inside his body, and he saw a strange glow coming from behind him.

Though suddenly he could hear Mothra calling his name, and suddenly Gojira awoke to the smell of burning stone, scorched earth and what greeted his eyes was a strange sight indeed. Mothra looked somewhat confused and shocked, but seemed to be fine, but then Gojira realized that he had somehow melted the ground underneath him and was sitting in a miniature pool of magma. Gojira was shocked to say the least, and he jumped out of the pool of molten stone and roared" DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS MELTING THE GROUND?!?!?!!??". Mothra had an amused look on her face in response to his outburst, but she said" I had no idea, I smelled burning grass but what found was far more complex". Gojira was puzzled" What do you mean Mothra? What did you find?", she said" I saw your spikes **Glowing** , they were glowing like nirnroot!!!". Gojira was even more puzzled than before, and he seemed skeptical about Mothra's claim of his spikes glowing, and he asked" How does that relate to me melting a hole **in the ground**?!?!!", Gojira was almost shouting by the end of his question, Mothra grew serious and said" When your spikes were glowing it seemed like your entire body heated up to the point that the ground under you couldn't take the heat". Then Mothra said something that shook Gojira to his core," I also heard you whimper in your sleep, almost like you wanted something to stop hurting you or someone else. I don't know what happened to you, but I do know that if you keep it bottled up inside it will lead to your end", this last sentence was spoken in a serious tone that told Gojira that he would have to tell her about his past. Gojira grew sad as he remembered his dark past before he was rescued by Paarthurnax, but he then said" If you want to hear my life story you're gonna have to wait until we get answers regarding my spikes glowing". When he thought about Gojira grew confused and as time passed in silence he grew further confused, but he had an idea on how to get the answers he sought so he turned to Mothra and said" I have an idea, one that could get us the answers we seek!", Mothra seemed skeptical herself and asked" What's the idea young warrior?", Gojira smirked and said" Simple we go speak with my father!".

 **I'm gonna end this one here folks and I'm considering setting up a poll to see who you guys want Gojira to be paired with! Though this is simply a thought! In the next chapter we'll catch a glimpse of the first antagonist of our story!!!!!! I'm super psyched for this story, and I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far!!! I'd LOVE to give a shoutout to my friend Silverlight22 who has been helping me with this story. If you guys want you can check out his stories.**


End file.
